ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak is the tenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. In this episode, The Army of Animo will assaulted Incarcecon in order to free Dr. Animo and wreak havoc. And while they are there, they can free every alien that's can help the organization. Incarcecon will become a war zone. Can Ben save the day? Plot The Engineer is explaining his plans to his men, by using chess pawns. Only Frankenwolf haves a question, why he didn't use computer visuals. The Engineer explains that he don't want that some should traces his plans before they can begin the operation. He then reveals that Albedo have found them earlier that day. Monstrosity throws the chained Albedo, still in the human form, on the table. The Engineer asks if there are any questions left. In Incarcecon, the Moncrystals are preparing themselves for the mission. Step 1 is reducing the number of guards and their change to use lethal force. They uses a special bombs in the weapon room. The bombs contain a deadly toxin that kill every water-based lifeform (like humans). Then they calls The Engineer that Step 2 can begin. Vegatem enters on the front entree and ask to be let in. The guards don't know that Vegasos has become Vegatem, so they let him coming in. There he kills them all (off screen) and takes control over the gates. Step 3 can begin. The Army of Animo walks through the main gate and start to search Animo and destroy Incarcecon. Frankenwolf, Monstrosity, Amphysist, King Victor and Fiendfire starts a killing spree in their search, killing guards and prisoners that don't look important. Cyberwolf and The Engineer are heading to the security office but can't prevent that they sent a disstress call to the plumbers. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Cooper, Helen, Pierce and Manny arrived to try stop this break-out attempt but discover there are some serious problems. The Army wasn't very subtle by this event. Two walking brigdes are destroyed for example. The massacre of prisoners and guards are illuminating. Monstrosity have found Animo and have already free him. He, King Victor and Amphysist are escorting him back to ship. But they also free Agreggor, Clancy and Argit. Frankenwolf breaks open the cell of Morgg and we hear a loud scream of agony. Team Ben is only in time to find that the have free their leader and the others. Kevin finds Morgg's corpse. He shows no remorse for his death but only asks who it can be that they could work so fast. How did they escape from Ben as XRL8 and Helen. Ben stated that they must find the warden but are suddenly attacked by two mutortoises. Ben transforms in Ultimate XRL8 and morph his hands together in a cannon. A blue light is seen and knocks out the beasts. He then makes his way to the warden, only to discover he is deceased as well. But next to his body, they find Albedo with a collar around his neck. When they touched Albedo, the collar gives him and electric shock. This causes amnesia. The group escapes with the MegaCruiser and left through a portal created by Powerhouse... Villains The Army of Animo Aliens used XLR8 (first re-appearance) XLR8.png|XLR8 Ultimate XLR8.jpg|'Ultimate XLR8' Ultimate XLR8 (first appearance) Trivia - it's the first episode of the series with a fanmade Ultimate form. Ultimate XLR8 is used of the art of the fusion with XLR8 and Upgrade﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance